Simfoni hitam
by NetoBerlin
Summary: Tak bisakah kau sedikit saja dengar aku. Dengar simfoniku. Simfoni hanya untukmu. / Sehun x Yixing x Yifan / HunLay vs KrAy / M / Yaoi / Sherina Munaf - Simfoni hitam / Berlindia punya / Edotor. Netonett


Simfoni Hitam

.

Sehun x Yixing x Yifan

.

Berlindia (Author)

Netonett (Editor)

.

Sherina Munaf – Simfoni Hitam

.

Matanya terbuka dengan seketika. Keringat membasahi kaos yang ia kenakan. Entah ini efek musim panas atau Sehun lupa menyalakan AC. Tapi yang pasti, ia terbangun karena ia memimpikan namja itu. Namja yang merubah segalanya dalam hidupnya. Namja yang ternyata cukup hebat untuk menjungkir balikkan hati Sehun.

"Sial~" keluh Sehun pelan.

Sekarang ia tidak bisa tidur. Matanya terlalu malas untuk kembali terpejam. Dan rasanya membosankan untuk terus menatap dinding yang begitu-begitu saja sambil mendengar detak jarum jam dinding yang memiliki pola bunyi yang monoton. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Sehun turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Sehun hanya butuh satu saja. Tangannya bergerak dengan malas untuk membuka lemari es. Dan matanya langsung menangkap sekaleng beer. Ini kebiasaan barunya, menyetok berkaleng-kaleng beer. Satu kaleng tidak akan membuatnya mabuk tapi cukup membuat pikirannya terasa lebih ringan.

Sehun yakin tidak akan ada acara televisi yang menarik. Jadi ia lebih memilih duduk menghadap pemandangan kota. Pemandangan yang sering ia lihat hingga rasanya tak ada yang terlalu menarik untuk diperhatikan. Ini pemandangan yang hanya disukai oleh namja itu. Namja yang ia mimpikan tadi.

"ARGHT!" teriak Sehun sambil melempar kaling beernya.

Remasan keras di rambutnya tidak akan membuat bayangan namja itu terhapus. Hingga akhirnya ia terbawa ke dalam masa lalunya dengan namja sialan itu. Namja sialan yang sudah mencuri semua darinya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **Malam sunyi ku impikanmu, ku lukiskan cita bersama**_

 _ **Namun slalu aku bertanya, adakah aku dimimpimu**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pernah saat ia tengah berlibur di sebuah pulau kecil bernama Caymand. Ia hanya menemukan sebuah pantai yang selalu dipenuhi turis dengan pakaian dalam. Namun Sehun menemukan segerombolan orang, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang berkulit hitam. Ada tiga orang berkulit putih, salah satu dari segerombolan yang seperti membawa tong besar adalah orang ras asia.

Sehun sama seperti beberapa orang lainnya yang menatap tertarik pada gerombolan yang menyusun alat musik yang layaknya seperti setengah tong besar itu di atas panggung, tepat di tengah-tengah pantai. Tempat yang cukup mencolok. Tapi ada beberapa dari turis yang sepertinya mengenal mereka dan bersiap-siap dengan kameranya. Sehun langsung mengerti saat salah satu orang dari gerombolan itu memberikan sebuah salam dan perkenalan singkat. Dan pada saat beberapa orang menabuh alat musik terbuat dari baja. Semua orang bersorak dengan keras.

Layaknya orchestra, ada yang menabuh gendang, alat musik yang di petik entah apa namanya. Mungkin karena satu-satunya orang berkulit putih asia. Pria berambut panjang hitam kelam sabahu itu banyak jadi sorotan. Padahal ia hanya menjadi salah satu anggota yang menabuh gendang.

"Kau ingin jus mangga?" Tanya seseorang yang membawa nampan pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang. Udara hangat pantai, matahari yang berwarna kuning cerah yang bersiap-siap dalam posisi terbenang. Dan lagu calypso yang menyenangkan membuat beberapa orang menari didepan panggung. Tidak hanya suara alat music yang terdengar, terdapat juga suara para penyanyi yang disebut dengan nama _chantuelle._

 _Tapi Sehun terus menatap pria ras asia yang kini mengucir rambutnya sebelum lagu di mulai. Wajah berserinya membuat Sehun terpukau. Meski rambutnya dikucir dengan agak berantakan, pakaian lusuh berupa kaus hitam polos gombrang, dan celana coklat hitam pendek. Tidak sampai disana, pria itu bahkan menggunakan topi rajutan bercorak garis dengan warna hitam, hijau, kuning, merah sama seperti rekannya yang lain. Lambang pemusik ska atau reggae. Herannya itu semua tidak membuat ketertarikan Sehun berkurang._

Dengan jus mangga dingin di tangan. Sehun langsung mendapatkan nama penabuh gendang dari band musik begaya Afro – Karibia. Aliran musik ini rupanya berasal dari Trinidad dan Tobago dari akar Afrika dan Eropa.

"Zhang Yixing." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Gayanya saat ini terkesan sangat maskulin.

"Oh Sehun." Sambut Sehun dengan tersenyum tertarik.

Kenapa Sehun bisa tertarik? Entahlah.. Sehun juga tengah mencari sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Kenapa kau tertarik masuk band ini?" Tanya Sehun dengan penasaran. Beberapa teman Yixing masih ada yang menghibur pengunjung dengan lagu-lagu medley khas Tobago dan Trinidad.

"Kenapa ya?" gumam Yixing sambil meminum segelas jus mangga yang tadi Sehun tawarkan. "Mungkin karena sejarah musik yang brilian dan kejeniusan dalam menyuarakan pendapat."

"Sejarah?"

"Calypso merupakan gaya bermusik orang Afrika keturunan Trinidad," ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum pelan. "Gaya bermusik ini muncul dari golongan masyarakat miskin."

"…" Sehun masih menatap Yixing dengan penuh perhatian. Meski Sehun tidak begitu mengerti maksud Yixing.

Tapi Yixing malah tertawa pelan saat beberapa temannya menari dengan sebegitu lincahnya di atas panggung yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Langit malam mulai menggelap, cahaya-cahaya pantai mulai meredup, yang menerangi mereka hanya cahaya bulan, bintang dan lampu kerlap-kerlip yang berada di sekeliling panggung.

"Sepertinya kau sangat senang bersama mereka." Ucap Sehun dengan nada sedikit riang. Tidak hanya Yixing yang menjadi pria berkulit putih. Ada juga beberapa pria berkulit putih kemerahan yang bergabung dalam band ini, mereka memegang alat musik baja juga. "Apa yang membuatmu tertarik?"

"Kebahagiaan," ucap Yixing sambil menatap Sehun yang terus memandangnya. "Kelebihan mereka sedari dulu selalu dalam hal humor," ucap Yixing sambil menunjuk mobil fan mereka yang terparkir. Terdapat beberapa tenda yang juga mereka dirikan. "Dulu orang-orang Trinidad, senang berkumpul di tenda (kalipso) untuk dihibur, mendengar kabar angin dan berbagi cerita mengenai peristiwa-peristiwa menarik atau penting,"

Setahu Sehun, kalipso awalnya hanya dijadikan sebagai sarana hiburan namun akhirnya juga bisa digunakan menjadi sarana kritikan dan sindiran untuk pejabat pemerintah. Hingga akhirnya pemerintah terpaksa memberlakukan undang-undang untuk mengendalikan mereka, karena para kalipsonian yang dipuja-puja sebagai pahlawan dan pembela rakyat biasa itu menggunakan kritikan yang sedemikian tajamnya. Tapi para penyanyi menanggapinya dengan menggunakan kata-kata bermakna ganda dalam lirik mereka, dan mengembangkannya menjadi suatu seni. Hingga hari ini, makna ganda masih menjadi corak utama lirik kalipso.

Dan kini calypso tidak hanya dikenal oleh Trinidad dan Tobago. Seluruh dunia sudah tahu aliran macam apa yang dibawakan oleh Calypso. Coba saja dengan lagu Kawe Calypso – Kawe Band atau Calypso Medley – Trinidad & Tobago – Steel drums. Mendengar lagunya pasti langsung membayangkan diri tengah berada di pinggir pantai sambil menikmati minuman dingin yang menyegarkan.

Dan sebuah lagu puncak berjudul Kawe Calypso yang dipopularkan oleh Kawe Band tampak menggema. Udara malam yang kelam masih begitu terasa hangat. Tidak ada yang mau beranjak pergi. Sehun juga tidak mau. Sehun lebih suka memandangi Yixing. Hingga seorang wanita lanjut usia, menghampiri Yixing.

"Pegang ini!" ucap wanita itu sambil menyerahkan gelas yang sendari tadi digenggam Yixing pada Sehun. Sehun hanya mengambilnya meski sedikit terkejut. "Kau, temani aku berdansa!" serunya dengan semangat sambil menarik lengan Yixing.

Yixing tentu saja terkejut, namun. pada akhirnya Yixing tertawa juga, bersamaan dengan Sehun yang terlebih dahulu sadar dan tertawa dengan renyah. Tidak ada yang tidak ingin berdansa meski malu. Beberapa orang seperti Sehun misalnya, meski tidak berdansa, tapi setidaknya mereka pasti menggerakan kepala atau menggerakan kakinya dengan pelan, mengikuti irama.

Hingga sekarang Sehun masih ingat bagaimana suara tawa Yixing. Suara galak dari wanita tua yang merebut Yixing darinya. Dan suara band calypso yang membuat senyum Sehun tersungging. Bukannya Sehun tidak mau melupakannya, ia hanya tidak bisa melakukannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun kembali tertawa pelan meski terdengar lirih. Ia memang tidak bisa melupakan namja sialan itu. Bahkan tangannya pun tampak begitu merindukannya saat ia menyentuh permukaan piano hitam mungilnya. Dulu ia begitu ingin menjadi pianis saat melihat ibunya memainkan piano. Tapi mimpinya kandas saat ibunya menikah dengan pria yang jauh lebih muda dari ibunya. Dulu ia begitu benci pada pria itu tapi kini ia tidak bisa membenci pria yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya pada ibunya dengan suka rela.

Piano hitam ini pada akhirnya kembali berdenting saat namja itu datang. Sehun kembali terpukau melihat jari-jari itu bermain dan menyentuh tuts piano milik ibunya. Pada saat itu pun Sehun merasa Yixing tengah berkenalan dengan ibunya.

"Piano yang cantik," ucap Yixing pelan yang membuat Sehun menatap Yixing dengan heran. "Bermain sekali saja, aku tahu piano ini dulu sering digunakan oleh jari-jari halus seorang wanita."

"Ibuku." ucap Sehun pelan.

Yixing yang tengah duduk dihadapan piano, sontak beranjak dengan terkejut. Sehun tahu Yixing akan meminta maaf karena sudah menyinggung tentang ibunya yang sudah menemui Tuhan. Tapi sebelum Yixing mengatakannya Sehun sudah membalikkan tubuh Yixing untuk memunggungi Sehun.

"Sehun.." ucap Yixing dengan lirih saat Sehun memeluknya dengan erat, tepat dari belakang.

"Jangan meminta maaf," bisik Sehun pelan. "Aku tidak akan meminta terlalu banyak," ucap Sehun lagi yang membuat Yixing penasaran. "Kau cukup disini bersamaku."

Setelahnya Sehun mendengar suara tercekat Yixing. Yixing tidak terkejut karena ucapan Sehun tapi karena tindakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba mengecup dalam perpotongan leher Yixing. Untungnya Sehun tidak hanya memeluk Yixing tapi juga menyangga tubuh Yixing yang tiba-tiba melemas.

Bahkan aroma tubuh Yixing pun masih ia ingat. Aroma sabun yang maskulin namun tercium manis oleh Sehun. Padahal Yixing hanya menggunakan sabun yang biasa orang lain pakai. Tapi jika Yixing yang memakainya, menicptakan aroma yang sedikit berbeda. Aroma yang membuat Sehun merasa nyaman dan bergairah pada waktu bersamaan.

 _ **..**_

 _ **Dihatiku terukir namamu, cinta rindu beradu satu**_

 _ **Namun slalu aku bertanya, adakah aku dihatimu**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Orang bilang cinta tak memerlukan status. Atau Sehun mungkin terlalu percaya diri jika namja yang selama ini ia cintai memiliki rasa cinta yang sama. Sehun tahu ia sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengan namja sialan itu. Tapi mungkin hatinya terlalu lemah, hingga dengan brekseknya masih saja merindukan namja itu.

"Orchestra." Gumam Sehun pelan saat melihat foto terbaru yang Yixing post di instagramnya.

Sehun bisa melihat beberapa teman Yixing yang ikut dalam orchestra. Yixing tidak menabuh gendang seperti band calypsonya dulu. Tapi Yixing berada di pemain utama sebagai pemain piano. Benar-benar perubahan yang tidak terlalu mengejutkan. Impian ibunya kini benar-benar dikabulkan oleh Yixing. Berdiri di atas panggung sebagai pemain orchestra.

"Aku bahkan sampai membeli tiketnya," ucap Sehun sambil tertawa lirih. Meski dengan bergetar tangannya malah meremas tiket yang sudah ia beli. "Benar-benar bodoh." Keluhnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Penampilan yang cukup sempurna untuk Sehun. Padahal ini hanya pertunjukan orchestra kecil-kecilan. Ini bukan sebuah acara orchestra yang besar. Tapi untuk apa ia berdandan sebegitu menawannya? Dan untuk apa sebuket mawar merah yang ia bawa? Untuk siapa ia melakukan ini semua? Ya tentu saja, hanya untuk namja sialan yang tidak bisa Sehun lupakan.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dan menemukan beberapa orang meliriknya dengan terpukau. Sehun bersyukur ia mewarisi wajah ibunya yang cantik. Sehun pun tidak mempermasalahkan seorang pegawai gedung yang tengah memeriksa tiketnya yang lecek.

Tapi Sehun mempermasalahkan satu hal. Yixing yang memukau selalu mecuri hatinya. Hatinya kembali tercuri padahal Yixing sendiri pun tidak sudi menerima hati Sehun. Sudah beratus-ratus kali Sehun berpikir, kenapa ia masih mencintai namja sialan ini. Kenapa ia tidak bisa berhenti mencintai namja sialan ini.

Namja sialan yang tengah tersenyum senang. Namja sialan yang selalu tersenyum sebegitu bahagiannya pada seseorang. Tentu saja seseorang itu bukan Sehun. Bahkan sampai saat ini Sehun belum pernah mendapatkan senyuman itu. Tapi Yixing dengan sukarela memberikan senyuman itu pada pria lain.

"Sialan.." gumam Sehun sambil menggerutukkan giginya, saat matanya menemukan pria yang Yixing berikan senyuman.

Tapi..

Sehun sedikit menyayangkan talenta Yixing hanya bisa dinikmati oleh segelintir orang. Dengan gedung kecil yang bahkan gereja di kompleksnya lebih luas. Dibandingkan gedung yang katanya gedung serba guna ini. Sehun bisa memberikan Yixing sebuah jalan jika Yixing ingin. Ia kenal beberapa teman ibunya yang bergabung dengan kelompok orchestra – orchestra besar.

"Aku bahkan sampai memikirkan karirnya juga." Ucap Sehun sambil tertawa. Tertawa bodoh karena berbicara dengan bunga mawar ditangannya. Tololnya lagi Sehun hanya diam didepan pintu backstage karena tidak punya nyali untuk masuk.

"Loh? Sehun?" seru seseorang yang membuat Sehun berdecih kesal.

Bukan Yixing yang memanggilnya tapi orang lain. Parahnya orang lain itu adalah orang yang diberikan senyuman manis oleh Yixing. Dan sialnya, pria itu adalah..

"Hai ayah!" ucap Sehun dengan senyum buatan.

Sama seperti Yixing yang berpura-pura tersenyum dingin pada Sehun. Oh, bukannya Sehun percaya diri. Tapi Sehun tahu semua hal tentang Yixing. Semuanya sampai gerak-gerik Yixing. Sehun tahu seperti apa Yixing jujur dan seperti apa Yixing pura-pura. Makannya Sehun menderita karena Yixing sedang tidak pura-pura mencintai ayah tirinya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **Bila saja kau disisiku, kan ku beri kau segalanya**_

 _ **Namun tak henti, aku bertanya. Adakah aku di rindumu?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Inu bukan cinta satu malam. Sepasang kekasih juga bukan tapi mereka juga bukan di dalam zona sex zone. Oleh karena itu Sehun selalu berpikir bahwa statusnya kini bersama Yixing bisa dibilang teman tapi mesra yang kelewat mesra.

"Ibuku penderita kangker," ucap Sehun sambil duduk diatas ranjang bersandarkan bantal dan berselimutkan selimut tebal. Tepat disamping Yixing yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. "Aku anak dari hasil persetubuhan ibuku dengan pacarnya waktu ia masih SMA kelas dua."

Yixing hanya diam dan memandang Sehun dalam diam. Mungkin Yixing terlalu bingung untuk merespon.

"Ayahku tidak mau bertanggung jawab dan ibuku tidak terlalu mepermasalahkannya," ucap Sehun sambil tertawa pelan. "Akhirnya ibu menikah dengan seorang pria mandul," Sehun mengatakannya tepat saat Yixing yang juga tengah menatap Sehun dengan lekat. "Sayangnya suami ibu tewas karena kecelakaan saat aku berusia enam tahun."

Sehun menghela nafas dengan pelan dan Yixing masih juga membungkamkan mulutnya.

"Kami mendapatkan warisan yang cukup melimpah," ucap Sehun sambil menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang terbilang mewah. "Ayah tiriku yang pertama memiliki perusahaan pembuatan kopi instan yang cukup terkenal."

"Ayah tiri yang pertama?" Tanya Yixing dengan heran.

"Karena ibuku kembali menikah dengan namja lain," kata Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Yixing. Kini rambut Yixing tak sepanjang dulu. "Namja yang sebelas tahun lebih muda, dan delapan tahun lebih tua dariku." Ucap Sehun sambil tertawa lirih.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aku membencinya, karena dulu aku pikir ia hanya memanfaatkan seorang janda kaya," ucap Sehun yang tanpa sadar sambil meremas tangan Yixing. "Ternyata mereka sama-sama tengah menutupi sesuatu."

"Menutupi apa?" Tanya Yixing sambil mengeluh pelan karena Sehun meremas tangannya terlalu keras.

"Ibuku sakit keras, dan ibu khawatir jika aku hidup sendirian," ulang Sehun dengan nada sendu. "Ibu melakukannya karena khawatir padaku," ucap Sehun yang masih mengenggam tangan Yixing dengan keras. "Padahal dia menikah dengan pria yang memiliki kelainan seksual sama sepertiku."

"Gay?" Tanya Yixing dengan hati-hati.

"Ya." Jawab Sehun dengan pelan. "Ya Tuhan! Maaf aku menyakiti tanganmu," ucap Sehun sambil melepas genggamannya. Tapi Yixing hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Itu rahasiaku."

"Aku mencintai seorang pria yang kini sudah menikahi seorang janda dan memiliki satu anak." Ucap Yixing tiba-tiba.

Sehun yang tengah mengelus punggung tangan Yixing langsung menatap Yixing dengan tajam.

"Dia meninggalkanku untuk menyenangkan keluarganya," ucap Yixing lagi sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun. "Tapi kemudian dia kembali padaku," ucapan Yixing membuat mata Sehun memanas. "Ia meninggalkan semuanya, kecuali istri dan anak tirinya."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia bilang, ia berjanji pada istrinya untuk menjaga anak tersebut," ucap Yixing pelan sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Karena istrinya sendiri pun tahu jika mereka menikah bukan didasari cinta."

"Apa kau menerimanya kembali padamu?"

"Iya," jawab Yixing yang tentunya langsung ditatap dengan sebegitu tajamnya oleh Sehun. "Karena aku mencintainya."

"Boleh aku tahu siapa pria yang kau cintai itu?" Tanya Sehun dengan rahang mengeras.

"Wu Yifan." Ucap Yixing yang malah membuat dada Sehun terasa linu. "Ayah tirimu."

Dan semua impian Sehun hancur berkeping-keping. Semua angan Sehun tentang tinggal bersama Yixing kandas tak bersisa. Sehun pikir Yixing mencintainya ternyata tidak sama sekali..

"Ternyata kau jauh lebih brengsek dari ayah tiriku." Gumam Sehun dengan mata menggelap.

"Itu rahasiaku." Ucap Yixing sambil menyibakkan selimut milik Sehun.

Yixing kembali memakai pakaiannya dan Sehun hanya menatap Yixing dalam diam. Namun Sehun langsung menjegal lengan Yixing saat pria itu akan keluar dari rumahnya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu," ucap Sehun dengan nada bergetar. Ia tak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain Yixing. "Aku akan hancur jika kau pergi dariku." Sehun tak keberatan untuk memohon hingga seperti ini.

Tapi yang Sehun dapatkan hanya perkataan maaf dan sebuah pengakuan yang membuatnya hancur lembur.

"Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu," ucap Yixing yang membuat Sehun menatap lekat namja dihadapannya. Dengan kasar Yixing menghempas tangan Sehun yang mencekram tangannya. "Yang aku cintai ayah tirimu."

Perkataan itu yang membuat Sehun tidak berani lagi menjegal tangan Yixing dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Sehun ingin mendapatkan sebuah tatapan penuh kebohongan dari Yixing. Tapi tidak, Yixing benar-benar jujur saat ia bilang, ia mencintai ayah tirinya.

"Jadi apa yang kita lakukan selama ini, tidak berarti apa pun untukmu?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada bergetar. Sehun benar-benar frustasi saat melihat Yixing yang menatapnya dengan datar. Yixing tak menjawab apa pun dan Sehun juga terlalu takut untuk mendengar jawab Yixing.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali menjajakan kakiknya di pulau Cayman. Tempat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Yixing. Kebetulan Sehun tengah berpakaian cukup rapih dan tertutup untuk datang ke sebuah pantai. Pantai dimana ia terpesona pada seorang namja penabuh gendang. Seorang namja yang mengucir rambutnya dengan berantakan yang tergabung di dalam band calypso.

Sehun ingat bagaimana cara Yixing tertawa saat berdansa dengan seorang wanita lanjut usia. Sehun juga masih ingat saat Yixing membawanya ke sebuah tenda teman-temannya. Berkumpul ditemani petikan gitar dan hangatnya api unggun. Tapi yang lebih hangat adalah saat Sehun berhasil mencium bibir Yixing tanpa terkena tamparan. Dan mendapatkan Yixing berada di dalam pelukannya untuk pertama kali.

Tapi ini bukan waktunya untuk menganang masa lalu. Sehun harus menghadari sebuah acara yang cukup penting. Saking pentingnya, mau tidak mau Sehun harus hadir. Sehun tahu ia sudah terlambat. Tapi ia tidak akan merusak acara sacral tersebut. Meski kakinya begitu sangat berat untuk menaiki anak tangga menuju gereja yang dihiasi mawar putih. Gerejanya memang terkesan sangat sederhana yang hadir pun juga hanya segelintir orang.

Hanya saja.. Sehun datang tepat saat seorang pendeta bertanya.

"Apa kau bersedia?"

Dan jawaban dari namja yang Sehun cintai hanyalah sebuah kalimat yang sederhana namun penuh makna.

"Aku bersedia."

Cukup. Itu benar-benar menghancurkannya dengan sekali tebas. Sehun bahkan hanya bisa diam mematung saat ayahnya mencium bibir Yixing. Sehun harus menghela nafasnya dengan keras, agar air matanya tidak keluar. Ia benci perasaan ini. Ia tidak suka melihat ayahnya dan namja yang ia cintai tersenyum begitu bahagianya. Sehun tidak mungkin menghancurkan pernikahan ini kan? Jadi Sehun hanya bisa melakukan satu hal yang biasa ia lakukan selama ini. Menggerutu.

"Namja sialan."

..

 _Tlah ku nyanyikan alunan-alunan senduku_

 _Tlah ku bisikan cerita-cerita gelapku_

 _Tlah ku abaikan mimpi-mimpi dan ambisiku_

 _Tapi mengapa ku takkan bisa sentuh hatimu.._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Berlindia note**

Ini fanfic pesenan jaman jabot yang lupa dibikin tapi untung diingetin. Terimakasih sudah membaca dan semoga suka. Jangan benci saya karena bikin Yixing yang yah.. mungkin rada genggesin mun kata Netonett mah. Tumben-tumbenan kan, saya jadiin Yixing sebagai pelaku PHP buat si Sehun yang gagal move on.

 **Netonett note**

Ikut ngeksis bentar hahay. Saya masukin ke rate M karena bahasanya yang dewa hahahaha. Ngomong-ngomong, seinget saya ide fanfic ini datang saat mba ber kepengan tahu bulat. Begini kronologinya..

Pas lagi makan es krim di McD, kebetulan Mba ber dari tadi pake headset sambil nyoret-nyoret catetan andalannya. Itu buku isinya plot ff dan cerpen mba ber yang cuman orangnya doang yang ngerti. Tapi tiba-tiba mba Ber nyinden dengan lirik yang absurd.

 _Tahu buleud, di goreng di mobil.._

 _Dina~ katel.. dadakan~_

 _lima ratusan~ gurih gurih enyoy.._

(yang orang bandung pasti tau)

Mba Ber : Jadi pengen tahu buleud te..

Netonett : Jangan bilang lu lagi denger lagu tahu bulat, mau di buat ff?

Mba Ber : Engga, orang lagi denger simfoni hitamnya Sherina kok..

Yah begitulah ceritanya.. greget banget kan? *gak penting


End file.
